Sapphire
Lemon Boy and I We’re gonna live forever Like Snufkin and Little My We’ll get around wherever Dango dango dango dango Dango dango my family '' S A P P H I R E 'Please do not use Sapphire/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you!' Sapphire is Unique’s OC. P L A Y L I S T / S A P L E ( E X P L I C I T ) ''There is a stubborn roasted dango And a gentle bean jam dango A P P E A R A N C E She certainly isn’t a dragon that you see everyday. Sapphire is a tiny, round, and chubby thing. Her wings, a sharp contrast to her size, have a span as large as those of a regular SkyWing dragonet’s, forcing her to either drag them across the ground or, if not held correctly, somewhat lopsided. However, she does have a long tail to combat this, which ends in a typical RainWing spiral. A pair of fangs hang viciously from her upper jaw, while tucked behind her ears sits a black ruff. Sapphire has heterochromia iridum, and as such, her eyes are two separate colours, with the right one being amber and the left, blue. Save for the few midnight purple scales along her forearms, Sapphire has the ability to shift the colour of her scales. She enjoys decorating herself creatively, but typically sticks to her most recognized look so as to not confuse her peers. Her main scales are a sapphire blue hue, while her underbelly remains orange, dotted with vermillion specks. Orange splatters across her black horns like abstract art. A series of blue freckle-like flecks sprinkle around her eyes. Her wings are complete wild cards, shifting through every part of the rainbow and more. If we could gather them together '' ''We’d have a family P E R S O N A L I T Y Sapphire’s a cheerful soul who’s quite talkative (despite no one except a select few possessing the ability to understand her). She’s extremely cheerful and a positive thinker who loves to lift up anyone’s spirits. She is a bouncy little bundle of joy and is way too curious for her own good. The hybrid gets way excited by the smallest and most insignificant of things, a commonly hated quality among her fellow peers. She has quite the outgoing personality and is carefree about almost everything. She likes to maintain a positive outlook on life and its hardships. She often daydreams during a conversation and can never stay focused on one thing at a time. When angry, which is an extremely rare occurrence, she can be quite fierce and will spit out retorts that are sure to strike a nerve. She isn’t afraid to stick up for herself, and will often drop her kind persona to adopt a much more aggressive one if she or her family and friends are threatened. Sapphire is somewhat clingy towards though who manage to form a close bond with her, considering it’s such a rarity for the little hybrid. The baby dango smiles and is always Cradled in all its parents’ love A B I L I T I E S With her unusually small size, Sapphire is able to move with impressive flexibility and possesses the advantage of fitting in small and uncomfortably cramped spaces. Despite representing physical SkyWing qualities, all of Sapphire’s tribal abilities come from her RainWing side. She can spit an orange venom, which she isn’t afraid to use if need be, and is able to change almost all her scales depending on her mood or preference. And the elder dango sits back and muses over memories What if everyone could see '' H I S T O R Y text ''That just by holding hands like the dango family You will find love '' R E L A T I O N S H I P S A C C E N T O R Accentor was Sapphire’s first friend outside her brothers and seemingly one of the only dragons to understand her strange tongue. She greatly enjoys his company and the inside jokes they share, along with his ability to easily comfort her during stressful times. M A P L E Despite Maple’s... aggressive behavior, Sapphire is not afraid of her. Sure, the other often throws death threats at her, but she believes that it’s just apart of their somewhat abnormal friendship. She has taken upon herself to attempt to take away the other hybrid's grumpiness and bottled up rage, and replace it with happiness and joy. Sapphire considers her one of her closest friends, and that no matter the circumstance, she can always rely on her to come through. M O O N B O W text ''Now, the little dango town is slowly blossoming Into the bright world I dream of T R I V I A *Sapphire has Verbal Dyspraxia, where her brain has great difficulty moving specific body parts that coordinate with her speech. **She also has heterochromia iridium *For unknown reasons and by unknown, I mean plot convenience, Maple and Accentor seem to be the only two that can clearly understand what Sapphire is saying *Sapphire is Ice’s first original OC (beside Accentor) and one of the only two she hasn’t discarded (because I love her too much <3) *This bish is so powerful that she hops between universes *She hatched 28 years after the Great War Just beyond the starry sky The rabbits on the moon wave and smile upon the bright world below R E F E R E N C E Reference by Enigma!!! Thank you <3 G A L L E R Y Saple2Cloud.png|by cloud! Saple content i didnt know i needed.png|by fear! Sapphire Card.png|edit by Luna! ScreemsinsAple.png|by Dew! Saple chibis.png|by Beepy! The white outline looms w e i r d.png|by Sunset! Laughy sapphy and angery.png|by Morrows! Sapphire but birb.png|by Marx! BY WIGSN.png|Sapphire, Moonbow, Nutcracker, and Stalagmite by Wings! Dingo dango.jpg|by Arrow! Sapphire and Maple - Cloud.png|by Cloud! Trust - ReverbtheDragon.png|by Pokeballmachine! I fit i sit.png|Patch, Maple, and Sapphire by Blood Moon!! Patch, Maple and Sapphire.png|Patch, Maple, and Sapphire by Wisteria Solstice!! Saple Power.png|by Wisteria Solstice!! Laughy Sapphy.png|by Wisteria Solstice!! (shes such a BABY) Dczuziq-508a2bc7-a455-432c-a259-95ea8e4ea660.png|by my friend, Nightblaze!! Image0-1.png|SU-style~ by Enigma!! sunny side up.png|by marbles!!!!!!!! 4BF1FB39-0E57-4ADF-AEA0-42721F7DD183.png|by Ruthless! Angry emoji.png|Fake screenshot by Enigma Spunky DJ SAFFIRE.png|Spunky DJ Sapphire :o by Enigma Colourful.png|http://www1.flightrising.com/FR Sapphire by Enigma Shrug.png|by someone tell this bean to go to bed Believe by marbly cake-dcd9qs1.png|an older Sapphire by my wife who’s a ploob and keeps making me nice things SAPLE.png|by Infinity! Cuties.jpg|by Engima! More saple.jpg|by Engima!! IMG 0894.png|by NorahChi Sapphire-2.png|by Infinity! Sapp.png|by this amazing potato 1519253723577-1019477500.jpg|Sapphire and Maple by Arrow! Saple,,.png|Saple shipart by Engima!! 8CCF8855-4F9D-496A-ACEC-3E439D265C2F.png|still enigma hehehehe Image:I believe in sun and magic.png|wife Roll up all little things that make you sad and find All the things that make you happy Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)